


Fall In, Fall Out.

by Dorian (AmericanaEx0tica)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, I mean, Its cute at the end i promise, Jihoon isdumb bc seokmin loves him so much, Jihoon thinks about seokmin, M/M, am I right, i think, idk what else to tag, sorry - Freeform, who wouldnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanaEx0tica/pseuds/Dorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting with his head on Seokmin's shoulder at two-thirty a.m. and looking at pictures of baby animals, Jihoon wonders why he even thought there was an end to their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall In, Fall Out.

**Author's Note:**

> A lil angsty,   
> A lil sweet,  
> A lot of Jihoon thinking.

Staring at the black ceiling at two a.m. wearing nothing but rainbow boxers, Jihoon wonders when it will end.

_It_ being Seokmin's love for him. If there was any left anymore.

Maybe Seokmin had run out of love for him a while back and was just with him because it was safe, because it was a routine, because it was what they were now both used to.

Used to bickering during the mornings about what to eat for dinner, used to holding hands as one of them drove (despite Jihoon's objections because _goddammit, I want to live for another day, Seok_.), used to curling up close to each other when they went to bed.

Jihoon wonders when Seokmin will look at him and feel _nothing_.

We wonders when their lips will mould together, their hands roam, and their breathing quicken and Seokmin will think of something else rather than how much he loves Jihoon.

Jihoon wonders when Seokmin will realize that he has fallen out of love.

Because it's bound to happen, right?

Jihoon know, knows better than most of the people around him, how someone can fall out of love as quickly as they fell in.

Jihoon knows that once somebody falls out of love, the things they found so endearing in their significant other, now become a bother.

Jihoon wonders when Seokmin will find Jihoon's bad mood during the mornings an unpleasant and unnecessary hassle. Jihoon wonders when Seokmin will find the moles on his body ugly instead of cute and beautiful. Jihoon wonders when Seokmin will find Jihoon's compulsive need to dye his hair a waste of money.

Shifting to lay on his side while holding his breath and looking at Seokmin under the dim moonlight, Jihoon wonders when he'll start to fall out of love.

Jihoon wonders when he'll find the mole under Seokmin's eye a blemish. Jihoon wonders when Seokmin's laugh will turn into a high pitched noise he could go without instead of something he craves. Jihoon wonders when Seokmin's clumsiness will become a bother, another mess to clean up.

Jihoon wonders and wonders and wonders—and he finds how unlikely it is for him to fall out of love.

Because Jihoon knows he could never be tired of Seokmin, knows that the smiles Seokmin sends his way will never grow old. The moles and scars he has will never be blemishes and will always stay beautiful in his eyes.

Jihoon knows that his love for Seokmin will never run out.

"I can hear you thinking."

Jihoon blinks away his tears and looks at his lover. He cracks a smile even though he knows Seokmin won't be able to see it—his husband is blind as a bat and the room is pretty dark, so.

"Yeah. I can't sleep." He whispers.

"That sucks. Take all the time you need though. We've got time." Seokmin hums back. "Do you want to go to the aquarium tomorrow—well, technically, later today?"

Jihoon blinks. "Yeah, sure."

"Great! I've been wanting to go see some whales. And penguins. They're so cute. Kind of remind me of you? Because of how cute they are."

Jihoon gently slaps his husband's chest. "No I'm not. I'm a grown man, for fuck's sake."

Seokmin laughs and sits up. "Do you want watch a movie until you fall asleep?"

Jihoon lays back and watches his husband tilt his head and squint his eyes.

"Nah. I'm okay with just talking for a while if you want."

Seokmin turns on the lamp by their bed and sits with his legs crossed. "Alright. I'm good at that."

Sitting with his head on Seokmin's shoulder at two-thirty a.m. and looking at pictures of baby animals, Jihoon wonders why he even thought there was an end to their love.

\--

(When Jihoon tells Seokmin why he couldn't sleep, Seokmin attacks him and starts peppering his face with kisses.

Then Seokmin proves to him how much he loves him and tells him that the day he falls out of love is the day he is nothing but dust.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at three a.m.  
> Idk but I sorta needed this.  
> Tbh I planned on saying, '...love is the day he is dead.' but in my mind, seokmin is like 'I'll love u even if I'm dead, jihoonie. the day I stop loving u is because I am nothing more, I cease to exist, there is NOTHING left of me c:' therefore imo, 'nothing but dust fit better uwu  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this~


End file.
